Innocent Enough
by OfShadesAndShadows
Summary: It's spring again and a raging storm is on the horizon. Faced with feelings and longings they've never felt before will the youkai lord and his teenaged ward be able to wade out the storm and remain friends or will the raging within become too much?
1. Beautiful: The Calm Before The Storm

"**Innocent Enough"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them. This story is posted only for the enjoyment of the reader. All Inuyasha characters in this story are the copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** It's spring again and a raging storm is on the horizon. Faced with feelings and longings they've never felt before will the youkai lord and his teenaged ward be able to wade out the storm and remain friends or will the raging within become too much?

*Notes-Shoujo = pretty little girl

**Chapter 1:** _Beautiful-The Calm Before The Storm_

It was a cool sunny day, as the inuyoukai lord and his unlikely companions headed towards a destination which seemed to escape the knowledge of a certain little, green toad. Jaken, who had been his faithful servant through many moons, inwardly griped, wondering to himself when his lord would finally stop and camp for the day. They had been walking for hours now and it seemed to him that they were going in complete circles. _'I wonder where my lord is headed, now?'_ he thought. It had been seven years since his lord helped defeat the half-demon Naraku and Jaken wondered about the role he now played in his master's life. Especially, since the girl had returned to his side.

Rin had been ordered to stay in the village of Edo with Lady Kaede until she became of age to choose her own path. Needless to say, when it came time for her to depart from her lord and her makeshift family, the girl cried horribly to no end. Honestly, he didn't know how such a small child could hold so much water. Maybe it was stored within her, Jaken thought. After all, she was not a child who cried often and he, for one, was thankful. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little sadness or maybe it was loneliness at the thought that he was losing someone that he, well-sort of, considered a friend. He would have no one else to talk to; no one else to believe he was shocked at their actions; no one else to play w…"Hmph!" Jaken huffed. _'I have better things to do with my time than…' _

"Master Jaken will you play with me?" his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the gangly sight of petite, slender legs stood in front of him. "Certainly not, you silly little shoujo!" he sneered. "Out of my way!" he said as he pushed her aside. "I have better things to do than play with some…"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru barked, bored and irritated with the situation. "Yes, my lord?" "Go with her!" he commanded. Jaken felt his face fall in shame as he was forced to play less than dignified games with the little whelp, especially the one she called "dress up." Oh how he hated the fact that his lord spoiled the girl to no end. Always ensuring she got anything her cunning little heart desired, even if it was rare and expensive. Although, he had to admit, Rin seldom, if ever, asked for anything except the bare necessities. Yet, somehow, his lord still found it of the utmost importance to go out of his way for the girl to get her the best and most expensive there was. Of course, his master never actually when out of his way, himself, but usually sent him instead, Jaken noted. Even though he, himself did not truly dislike the girl nor the special treatment his lord showed to her, he did wish he had more relevance to his lord other than being her nanny or play mate. After all, he mused, he did have his pride.

"Master Jaken what do you think of this color?" Rin squealed as she brought up a small shell of rouge to his lips and proceeded to apply it.

Now settled by a cool, clear river which flowed from the base of the mountains before them, Jaken began to profusely protest as she swiped the red mixture across his lips. "Be still Master Jaken! If you keep moving your lips, I won't be able to put it on right." She said insistently. "I am a youkai, not a doll!" the little green toad protested in vain. "I do not know why master did not leave you in that human village with that old priestess!" he bemoaned. "Oh, you really don't mean that. You're my best friend Master Jaken. I mean, besides Lord Sesshoumaru." She said solemnly.

Suddenly, Jaken felt himself slink into submission, knowing that what the girl spoke was genuine for she was not privy to the ways of the world which were filled with deceit and half-truths. "Be quick girl!" he mumbled. "Oh thank you Master Jaken!" she beamed with joy and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, let's see about some color for the eyes." She begin to fumble around in her little vanity box Lord Sesshoumaru had given her 2 birthdays ago.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Though she didn't really know the exact day of her birth, she did remember what month it was in and every since she told him about it, Lord Sesshoumaru had not missed an opportunity to celebrate it with her every year. Well, maybe not celebrate but definitely acknowledged it by giving her gifts. She could not believe that he would do such a special thing for someone like her for she knew that he detested humans and, although, that was true, she knew that he did not detest her. She even believed he cared for her… a little.

As she powdered Jaken's little green face, she thought back to the time he left her in Lady Kaede's village. He told her that she would be safe there and could learn to read, write and live a normal life meant for a human. But she did not want to lead a normal life. She wanted to be with him. At the sight of seeing him walk away, she felt as if her whole world had come crashing down before her. Now, there truly was no reason to live, she thought, and for the third time in her short life, cried, ran and screamed after him until she collapsed from exhaustion.

For months, she would break out into weeping spells whenever she thought of him. And when she lay in bed, at night, she would hopelessly wish and dream he would return to her. Yet, the days and months stretched before her like a long and tiring yawn. Already bored with the provincial life of the village, she sought to find a way to leave. She knew it would not be easy with the old priestess ever watchful and the half-demon's keen senses on alert so she devised a plan to escape. Perhaps, she would find her lord and plead her cause until he accepted her.

"That looks just about right." She remarked happily to the little demon. "Good!" Jaken began to jump up. "Oh, wait! I forgot to put a tad on the cheeks. Every woman must have a bit of color on the cheeks if she wishes to catch a man." Jaken's eyes bulged in humiliation. "That's what Kagome told me. " "Hmph!" Jaken huffed in exasperation. "I'm sure that strange priestess knows nothing considering her choice of a mate; a pathetic half-demon who can do nothing but protect worthless humans."

"There." She said. "You look beautiful Master Jaken!" She gloated. "Though I think the coral would look better on me," she said to no one in particular. As she pondered over which colors would compliment her best, Jaken leaned over the water's edge to get a glimpse of her fine work. When he saw his own reflection, he couldn't believe it. He actually did look…beautiful. As he gazed at himself, Jaken batted his eyes and puckered his lips until he saw another pair of honey-golden eyes staring back at him. He froze.

"If you are done with admiring yourself, go and fetch Ah-Un. We are leaving." Sesshoumaru said rather annoyed at Jaken's behavior. "Y…Yes master!" Jaken replied as he scurried away. _'Hmph! Pathetic!,'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl bowed low to the ground. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to take so long." she tried to explain. He turned and walked away. "I'll get my things right a..." she said as she looked up and realized he had gone. She quickly put the expensive items back in the intricately adorned vanity box and rushed after him.

As she slowed to a pace a few steps behind the imposing taiyoukai, she could see Ah-Un and Jaken up ahead. As he sat atop the two-headed dragon, she heard him squawk, "My lord!" bowing his head in respect. Rin almost let out a giggle when she saw his pretty little eyes bat themselves at Lord Sesshoumaru from a porcelain façade. Sesshoumaru twitched and the girl cleared her throat.

"Jaken!" spoke Sesshoumaru in his usual deep baritone. "Take that… ridiculous face off, and be quick or we will proceed without you." "Yes my lord!" Jaken bowed; strangely disappointed that he had to remove the look which made him, in his opinion, alluring and exotic. 'Could that be why Lord Sesshoumaru wanted him to take it off?...because he found him (pause) attractive?' This caused a beam of happiness to wash over the toad's amphibious but dainty features and with the speed of a wolf, he leapt from Ah-Un and returned faster than the eye could blink.

All the while, Rin was highly bemused by it all-the disdain on Lord Sesshoumaru's face and the apparent relief on Jaken's.

As they proceeded to walk forward through the burgeoning foliage of the forest, Rin couldn't help but be thrilled about the new signs of life all around her. Brilliant colors peaked from behind the folded buds of wild flowers while various shades of green sprang forth in a kaleidoscope among the trees. Every shrub and blade of grass contained the slight cover of dew and even the wind gently breezed from the mountainous corridors, announcing the arrival of springtime. It was simply breathtaking, she thought, but not as breathtaking as the figure who strolled before her, tall, elegant and noble as he walked. His robes and mokomoko gracefully flowed behind him. To her, it seemed, he was like the gods. His beautiful features gave nothing away but the dance of fire in molten orbs of golden amber and, like the gods, she was sure there was an element of danger and mystique hidden beneath his tranquil but ethereal appearance.

"Hhhh!" she sighed breathily, not realizing she had been holding it in as she gazed intently at the youkai before her. In her heart, she knew that she should not harbor feelings for him, especially knowing how he felt about (as he would say) such useless emotions which were fit only for the weak and fools. Still, she could not help but fantasize about him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Suddenly, she found herself blushing profusely at the thought of such an intimate act between the two.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he caught a sliver of the distinct musky scent of a woman in heat. But they were not even remotely close to a village, as far as he could recall. So then, where was this highly pungent fragrance coming from?

As he turned his head slightly into the wind, the fullness of it assaulted his hyper-sensitive nose so much so that he felt his taste buds tingle. Only then, did he realize that he was now facing the direction of his small and gangly ward.

He had been aware of her monthly issue for some time now. Ever since she was eleven, he had sensed that she was steadily growing into a woman. Though 15 now, she still possessed some vestiges of her childish features-her big and soft brown eyes, her curious and vibrant nature, the ridiculously cute side ponytail, which had now grown as long as the rest of her wavy dark locks. She was, also, still shorter than he, standing a mere 5'2 ", the average height for a woman of Nippon. He noted that, although, she was not quite a woman, yet; nonetheless, she had already begun filling out. Her slender, petite and slightly bowed legs stood awkwardly from underneath slightly rounded hips and a slender but short torso which housed two softly rounded and swollen protrusions he acutely recognized as her breasts. Feeling a slight discomfort at the thought of such musings over his wards developing frame, Sesshoumaru turned his head back to the forest before him and plunged once again into mental silence.

As they continued on through the lush and moist cover, Rin became lost in thought. _'I wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru will bring me this year?'_ she mused. _'Will it be another kimono, perhaps, a sword?_' No. She knew he would never gift her with such a dangerous weapon. What would she do with it anyways? Her fighting skills were nothing less than abysmal, though, she was far from fearful. After all, why should she be afraid, she surmised, if she had Lord Sesshoumaru there to protect her?

Suddenly, a thought flashed across her crafty little mind. _'A saburuko, that's it!' _she proclaimed silently to herself. She now knew what she wanted and upon every star in the sky she wished he would get her the silky, form-fitting kimono that saburukos wore.

Whenever, Lord Sesshoumaru would leave her and Jaken alone to engage in conquest, she would sneak off to nearby villages while Jaken slept. Though she did not go inside the villages, she would often stand in the shadows, just at the edge of the forest to watch the kids play. During those times, she also noticed strange, beautiful women (of whom she heard someone call saburukos) stand at the entrance of lavish tea houses beckoning male passersby's. Rin was enthralled with the grace and beauty of the ladies as they shuffled from side to side when they walked, pouring tea in a suggestive manner. She even remembered seeing one of them show a little of her pale and delicate shoulder to a young gentlemen once. And on rare occasions, she caught some in the forest doing things which she, unashamedly, wanted to try with her lord. Again, a heat formed within her loins and raced up her thighs.

"Rin!" She snapped from her excited reminisce. "Yes, my lord?" "Is something troubling you?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin slightly frowned, bewildered as to why he would think something was troubling her.

"No, my lord," she stated firmly.

"Are you longing for someone?" he questioned.

Rin felt her insides began to twist into a knot as he pried deeper into her feelings.

"I guess I'm just excited about my birthday," she remarked awkwardly.

Sesshoumaru dropped the subject, knowing in himself that she was lying, and decided he would pursue it no further. When she wanted, she would tell him. Of that he was certain, he noted, for she never kept secrets from him and he likewise.

Rin was relieved that Sesshoumaru pursued the issue no further. She could feel her heart and blood ever increasingly speed up. She knew that he noticed it too, but was grateful that he did not mention it.

She would have to keep her thoughts to herself from now on, she thought. If he ever found out how she really felt about him, she was sure he would banish her from his presence-and that, to her, would be worse than death.

#############################

A few hours and several miles later, they were still walking when Jaken suddenly jumped at what he thought was the sound of thunder in the distance. _'Rain!' _he thought. It had been years since the little green toad had had a chance to wallow in cool, wet mud and soak up the rain in his rough, amphibious skin. Now, he drooled at the very thought of it. The rains always renewed the power of his youkai aura-what little of it there was, anyway.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he had encountered another youkai toad such as himself. He had to admit, even if he did, he would not feel any different. Toads were ranked among the lower classes in the youkai world. He smiled at this. For ever since he had decided to follow Lord Sesshoumaru and was bequeathed with the staff of two heads, he had made a name for himself among his kind. There were whispers of the toad brother who increased his aura by mingling his blood with that of a taiyoukai.

Jaken's grin was even wider now at the thought that some believed his blood to be mingled in mystical bonds with the beautiful and powerful inuyoukai.

"Jaken!"

"Uh, yes my lord?" he squeaked.

"A typhoon is near." The noble lord remarked nonchalantly.

"Yes master!" Jaken responded as he quickly took Ah-Un's reins and sped off.

Rin was curious as to what was happening. Where was Jaken headed off to in such a hurry and what was a typhoon? She wondered.

As they continued walking, little by little, everything around them began to grow dark and she noticed that the forest had become quiet for not even the trees made a sound.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru said softly but seriously. Rin turned herself to her lord to acknowledge that she was listening.

"You must take shelter…(silence)…The weather will be severe for the next few days; therefore, I have sent Jaken to gather supplies for you until I return."

Rin's eyes grew big and moist as she tried to register what he was telling her. 'Was this his way of trying to leave her? Had he grown tired of her?'

As the wind picked up, it caused his silvery locks to swirl all around him, glimmering like crystals on the water. For a moment, Rin became drawn into him like a moth to a flame as she stared, gapingly, at his utter beauty. He looked like the storm god himself, turbulent and fiery.

After a moment, she spoke softly, "Do you wish for me to go away?"

Before Sesshoumaru could stop to think, he replied "No…but I cannot keep you safe from the elements."

Just then a crack of thunder whipped through the sky and Rin jumped wildly, stumbling into Sesshoumaru's powerful, yet gentle arms.

For a moment, it all seemed like a dream. Her heart beat as wildly as his silver locks which danced to and fro.

He felt so…soothing, and she knew she wanted more of this feeling he coerced from her. With eyes closed, she leaned more and more into him and felt his armor-clad frame tense up. _'Oh! no!' _Her eyes sprang open. _'He must be angry with me!' _she thought. As she raised her arms to pull herself off of him, another crack of thunder whipped, this time, lighting the sky in a brilliant display. This caused her to throw her arms completely around him in fear.

At first, he was shocked when she suddenly jumped at the sound of thunder, losing her balance in the process and falling right into his unsuspecting arms. He was shocked because all at once, he felt things he did not think he was capable of. Things he would never utter to anyone. Things even he himself would not admit.

Fear, like he had never known, raced up his body as she clung to him, leaning into his chest as if she were beckoning him to embrace her. Though he had the most incredible urge to do so, he froze, afraid and unsure of himself. No one had ever made him feel so vulnerable before, and now, he thought the moment would never end when another thunderbolt shrieked across the sky bringing a flash of lightning with it.

If Sesshoumaru felt vulnerable before, this time, after throwing her small, tiny arms around his massive frame, he was rendered completely helpless. As she clung ever so tightly to his massive body, with loving grace, he gently scooped her up in his arms and flew away in search of shelter for he knew then that he could not leave her alone.


	2. Anxious: Shelter From The Storm

"**Innocent Enough"**

***Notes:** Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. This chapter has a little beasty fluff and it is for a reason. I like to portray Sesshoumaru as he truly is. If this kind of stuff offends you, please do not read. Also, I am not very big on descriptive lemons and smut, just putting that out there. Enjoy! ;)

Youkai = demon; Yokai = demon aura/power

**Chapter 2:** _Anxious-Shelter From The Storm_

Quickly but peacefully, they flew through the forest. Rin couldn't believe what was happening to her. 'Could this be a dream?' she thought. Surely, Lord Sesshoumaru would never allow her to touch him let alone embrace him and live. 'Yes,' she surmised, 'this must be a dream.' Satisfied, she snuggled even more into his embrace. Then, suddenly, another crackle of thunder hissed as it lit up the dark forest all around them and she knew without a doubt that it was real and not a dream as she had supposed. She squirmed a little in fear trying to raise her head to see where they were going but strong arms and the mokomoko wrapped even more around her, shielding her from what she was sure was thick and heavy raindrops. The downpour suddenly came swift and heavy and she tried to speak but the boom of thunder and rain prevented her.

Just then, in a swift movement she barely recognized, Sesshoumaru's kimono slightly opened and she somehow knew instinctively to slide her arms into the fabric around his chiseled but smooth torso. Rin's mind boggled at the sensations she felt as she slid her hands down his slender but muscular back.

'_What's this?'_ she wondered as they sped through the rain-drenched forest as fast as his youkai aura could carry them. As she continued to slide her hands excitedly along his back, she felt something extremely soft and fluffy. It seemed to protrude from his right shoulder blade halfway down his left side. She then realized it was his mokomoko.

'_So, it is a part of him.' _She mused. _'I always wondered if it was so.'_

She began to dig her hands firmly into his soft fur, closing her eyes gently as she did so and within a matter of minutes, fell hard and fast asleep.

#################################

As the thunder and lightning battled outside, Sesshoumaru stared across the dim firelight at Rin's sleeping form. She had been asleep for an hour now, and the typhoon had just begun, picking up speed as it moved inland across Nippon. He had been relieved when he found the small cave hidden in a deep crevice of the towering, black mountains. He knew that Jaken and Ah-Un would most likely take shelter for the night, though the toad, in his foolhardy sense of duty, would return to finding them in the morning through the dead of the storm.

Sesshoumaru hissed inaudibly at the thought of the foolish toad and wondered how long the storm would rage before the land found peace again. He had already provided shelter but he knew she would need food and warm clothing. Yet, he had to admit, with the small fire he made, the cave was quite cozy, considering the entrance was set far back from the wind and rain.

Rin shivered as she rolled over, unconsciously responding to the crack and boom of the storm raging outside. Even in her sleep she sought the safety of his presence as she mumbled, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru glanced quickly over to her restless form debating on whether he should attempt to comfort her then scowled at himself. Why did he feel so strange? He pondered. It's not like he had feelings for the girl, he thought as he tried to convince himself. Just then, thoughts of her holding onto him as they flew through the wind and rain, flashed across his mind. The feeling of her soft and slightly calloused hands sliding over his back to dig into his mokomoko tormented his mind and raged through his body. His yokai leaped at the thought of her slender yet bowed legs wrapped desperately around him.

He shook himself as the beast within him stirred, turning his honey-gold stare to a piercing blood red.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin quietly called again as she searched blindly for him in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru dug his nails into the hard earth of the cave to restrain himself. What was happening to him? He wondered. He had never struggled so with his yokai before. It was as if it was calling to be let loose but for what reason, he questioned. Normally his yokai would come forth only when provoked, yet, there was nothing or no one there to do so.

Again, Rin tossed in her sleep, responding to the violence of the storm outside. As she did so, her loosely tied obi came undone, exposing a sliver of her youthful and perky breasts. Sesshoumaru's breath hitched at the sight of her exposed body.

Immediately, he tried to look away while still fighting the urges of his yokai but the image of her lovely visage before his hungry eyes proved too much for him.

In an instant, he found himself hovering over her sleeping frame, peeling back the remaining layers of her kimono. As he gazed intently at her angelic face, he struggled to find the courage not to do what his beast wanted.

Then, with the sudden crash of lightning resounding through the cave, Rin awoke frightened and confused. As her big, brown eyes looked up into his with all the innocent and fearless trust of a child, Sesshoumaru lost himself to the craving inside.

Before she could register where she was or what was happening, he had descended upon her, licking up and down her tiny frame. Rin giggled at the warm and slimy administrations of his tongue as he lapped at her skin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you're tickling me!" She protested laughingly.

Sesshoumaru's beast paused for a moment, wondering what the girl found so amusing. Then, he began to slide lower down her slender frame until he found her secret garden. There, he began licking furiously in between her folds and, suddenly, her giggles became moans of pleasure. The innocent pleading of his ward beneath him stirred Sesshoumaru's beast to a frenzy and he soon found himself wanting greatly to please her. Before he could stop himself, he had completely transformed into his true appearance and lowered himself to her in obedience. As he gazed at her longingly, he wagged his tail in excited anticipation.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen his true self so close up before. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. His fur was soft and pure white as if nothing could taint it and, she noted, it glimmered like jewels. His coat was long and graceful but clung to his body as if brushed by the wind. Yes, she admitted. He was quite majestic and intimidating at the same time. As he lowered his head to her, she understood what he was wanting. She began to stroke his fur as he let out a long tongue which grazed her cheek and slid over her delicate neck. She flinched at the tickling sensation his tongue had brought to her.

Gaining a sudden burst of courage, Rin flipped herself over onto her hands and knees and offered herself to him before she could stop herself from doing such a thing. For a moment, she remained still, not even breathing as she waited for him to lunge into her. As the moments passed, so did the overwhelming silence which permeated the rustic but warm cave. In fact, she could not even hear the quiet pant of his warm breath or feel the gentle brush of his fur against her sensitive skin. Now, feeling more foolish than ever, she slightly shivered at what would come next as she looked over her shoulder to face his fiery displeasure.

"Huh!" she gasped, perplexed at the sight before her. The cave was completely empty save for the cozy fire which crackled and hissed quietly as if it were snickering at her. She rose and searched thoroughly in the shadowy light of the cave for his imposing figure.

It was true.

He had gone.

To her adolescent mind, this could only mean one thing… He did not want her; moreover, he was apparently dismayed at her show of (What should she call it?) loving submission. She sighed sadly, berating herself for not being able to please her god-like youkai prince. Like a little girl, she curled up in a corner and cried silently.

#########################

It had been two days, Rin noted, and her lord had not returned. Surely, she thought, he would at least come back to check on her to see if she was safe. Every rustle and footstep outside the cave caused her to come running to its entrance like a thirsty doe to a waterhole. She had not eaten and was beginning to grow thin and weak. _'Maybe he won't come back for me,'_ she thought._ 'Maybe this is it. He doesn't want me anymore.' _Faint from hunger, she lay there by the ashes of the long dead fire, afraid to leave the cave in case he did return and she missed him. _'What good is living if I can't be with him?_' she asked herself. Determined that she didn't want to live without him, she decided to lay there until death claimed her small and fragile frame once again.

##########################

The troll youkai fell fast and hard, heaping up a cloud of dust and smoke as Sesshoumaru's poisonous, green claws menacingly glowed through the haze. Just then, another behemoth of a troll crashed out of the woods towards the dog demon, swinging an enormous spiked club with all his might. Trees fell and animals scurried in its destructive wake, still, the lumbering giant was no match for the small but quick inuyoukai. Before he could register what happened, the troll fell forward as his legs were separated from his body in chunks. With a few quick swipes of his poison claw attack, Sesshoumaru disintegrated the hulking giant. Loving the way flesh sliced through his claws, he turned and went to finish the troll's unfortunate partner. As he came upon the massive body, the troll lay in a pool of blood, disintegrating slowly. As it coughed and choked, it laughed as it gazed at the inuyoukai one last time. Sesshoumaru wondered in himself what made the hideous creature laugh so then dismissed it as quickly as he considered it.

"Inuyoukai!" The giant croaked devilishly. Sesshoumaru looked on. "Is it not true your heart (cough) is made of flesh, human flesh?" The demon again snickered as if he were hiding a big secret. "But we will (choke, gasp and cough) cut it out in due time." Again, he snickered and gasped for air then gaped in horror as sharp green claws slashed through what was left of him.

As the demon disappeared, Rin briefly flashed across the inuyoukai's troubled mind. Immediately, he knew whom the hideous troll spoke of though why it considered Rin as something more to him, he could not understand. How did it even know the girl was with him?

Though he tried to convince himself that he was no longer concerned, he knew he had to return to her. He had to see if she was safe. Why was that even important to him, he argued. _'Jaken will come looking for me and find her there,' _he convinced himself, but the lowly cave was half way across Nippon and a storm was raging in that half. As he flew off, he couldn't help but wonder what he would find when he arrived. Would she be gone? Would she be hurt because of his rejection or worse-would she be dead? That last thought caused a lump to form in his throat. _'What if she is dead?'_ he mused. Could he truly live without her? "Ridiculous!" he said to himself, yet, it wasn't ridiculous for with every minute that passed, a fear of loneliness and despair loomed within him.

#######################

Rin's eyes widened, trying to adjust to the utter darkness of the cave as she awoke from a long spell of attempting to sleep her agony away.

Outside, the rain continued to pour and the roar of thunder matched the intense pounding she now felt in her head. For a moment, she wondered if it would ever end.

Realizing she had no choice but to live until fate deemed otherwise, she began to rise from the dusty ground only to collapse back to the hard earth below. "Ow!" she winced quietly at the sharp pain that wrenched through her fragile bones. Again, she tried to get up but to no avail.

The lightning flashed furiously, lighting the cave for a brief moment, seemingly casting shadows of ravenous wolves and surly bandits along its rocky interior. Rin's breath hitched as she tried to shake the terrible images from her ever increasing imagination. _'There not real! There not real!'_ she chanted to herself.

Feeling despair, fear and loneliness return with a vengeance, she curled into a ball and cried out softly, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Please come back…I'm scared!" Then, suddenly, it was as if the air within the cave grew thick and stifling, buzzing with an intensity she could not comprehend. The wind, too, picked up considerably, howling and moaning like a mad man, which made her heart swell and tremble within her. It was getting harder to breathe and though she couldn't be sure, she thought she heard light footsteps, just outside the cave.

Again, the lightning flashed and this time she was sure she had seen a figure in the entrance of the cave. Immediately, she clenched her eyes shut not wanting to believe what she saw. Yet, she could not deny the presence she felt moving silently towards her in the dark. Scrambling to get up, she became paralyzed with fear.

"Do not fear girl! You are safe." Spoke the calm yet commanding voice. While searching desperately to put a face to the voice in the dark, she heard what sounded like wood fall to the cave floor. A green light appeared, whipping about as it brought forth a flame of light to the dank cave.

Rin's eyes took a moment to adjust to the piercing flame which brought a sense of calm to her frayed nerves.

Just then, a strong and heavily clawed hand gripped her shoulder causing her to jolt nervously.

Instantly, she recognized the long and sharp claws and felt ashamed of her fear as the voice cooed to her, "Do not fear. You are safe." With that, she carelessly leaned back into his heavily armored chest, relieved to be in the safety of his presence again.

Sesshoumaru could smell the pitiful tears of his young ward long before he neared the cave and begrudgingly, he acknowledged the pain it triggered within him. As her tiny voice carried to him on the wind, pleading for his return, he felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety never before felt in all his long years. His beast wanted to roar and howl consumed with the need to protect. _'Rin, do not fear! I will not allow it!'_ his beast silently declared. With a speed he did not previously possess, he blazed through the wind and rain, creating a liquid halo all around him like the moon amidst the dark forest.

As he stood in the entrance of the cave, the smell of her fear heightened his keen senses and caused his yokai to swell tremendously. It filled the entire cave, seeking desperately to embrace her, to comfort her and banish her fears. _'No! Do not fear me!' _his beast called to her inaudibly. He could clearly see the frightened girl shaking profusely, frantically recoiling from his presence.

The fact that his beloved feared him, sat like a cumbersome weight in the pit of his loins, almost, causing him to howl in grief.

'_Beloved?'_ thought Sesshoumaru as he roused from his thoughts. "My lord, you came!" said a hoarse and quivering voice. He could still smell the tears which, even now, stained her rose-colored cheeks.

Inhaling deeply, he took in the damp, woodsy smell of her dark, wavy locks then suddenly remembered the pair of fresh conies lifelessly hanging from his lethal claws.

"Rin!" he uttered softly.

"Yes my lord?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"N…No, my lord." she feigned but the loud growl which immediately erupted from her flattened tummy suggested otherwise.

Again, there was an awkward silence as he offered the conies before her glazed and swollen eyes. Rin's cracked and dry mouth instantly watered as she snatched the conies hastily from his claws, running to the fire and pausing to look for something, a tool perhaps, to skin them with.

"They are already prepared." Sesshoumaru commented quietly, highly amused by her sudden enthusiasm. "Oh!" She whispered sheepishly. "Th…Thank you, my lord," she intoned. Noticing the charmed twinkle in his eye, she quickly looked away and skewed the conies to roast over the fire.

Enjoying this moment of utter absurdity, Sesshoumaru continued his inquiry. "How are your legs?"

"Huh?" she doltishly replied, scarcely taking her eyes off the sizzling meat. "Your legs…you could not move them a moment ago. I presume you are cured." He smirked inwardly. "My legs?" she parroted.

Rin knew she should be more interested in her lord's conversation than the aromatic meal which roasted before her but by all the gods, she was truly famished and could hardly concentrate on anything—let alone conversation.

Yet, in spite of it all, she began to relax, taking in the warm glow of the fire. She, also, noticed the ache, which threatened to pound non-stop, began to subside and she could feel her vitality returning.

'_Do not tease the girl, Sesshoumaru,'_ growled his beast. Immediately, he relented and arose, walking towards the entrance of the cave. He stood there for a moment, looking out into the blackness of the night then suddenly, flew off.

Rin's heart skipped a beat, wondering if she had offended him. Again, thoughts began to plague her wearied mind and she became anxious that he may not return.

Within a matter of minutes, he did return grasping a pouch of some sort in his clawed, striped hand. Rin was apprehensive as he walked over to her and suspended it above her. He placed his honey-golden stare upon her and threw the pouch softly into her lap. With that, he went and sat in the corner, facing the warm fire and drifted quietly into deep meditation.

Rin couldn't wait for him to close his beautiful orbs. She wolfed down the conies immediately, loudly burping as she did so. Instinctively, she looked towards the taiyoukai like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

The inuyoukai sat motionless with not so much as a twitch.

She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and began to examine the strange pouch he brought her.

Upon opening it, she could see a white mist rise out of it. _'That's strange,'_ she thought.

She peered inside the opening and realized it was some kind of liquid.

With a flick of her tongue, she tasted the semi-sweet fluid. Immediately, she felt vigorous and enchanted. Deciding, that she liked the somewhat caustic solution, she guzzled down the rest of it and wiped her satisfied mouth on her sleeve. There was a grumbling in her stomach and she felt as if she could run and leap…and that's exactly what she did.

For what seemed like hours, Rin leaped and jumped and sang and played despite the raging storm without until she collapsed suddenly to the cave floor.

She was out like a light.

In another corner of the warm and rustic cave sat a certain inuyoukai devilishly smirking to himself. 'Should he tell her it was demon wine?' he posed. At the thought of endless singing and dancing, flowers and the like, he quickly concluded, _'Perhaps not,'_ then plunged, once again, into deep meditation.


	3. Desire: Eye Of The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them. This story is posted only for the enjoyment of the reader. All Inuyasha characters in this story are the copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

***Note:** First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I am still learning how to upload the chapters so just bear with me, please. Secondly, thank you all for your encouraging comments. I really appreciate it. Finally, this chapter contains a lemon or whatever you wish to call it. If it does not suit you, please read over it.

**Chapter 3: **_Desire-Eye Of The Storm_

"Huh?" mumbled Rin as her dark brown eyes awoke to a myriad of intense light, smells and sounds. Immediately, she squinted and covered her eyes as the bright light caused her head to swirl in a daze.

For a moment, she just laid there trying to stop the world from spinning.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought as she absentmindedly sat up trying to adjust to her surroundings. The quick motion instantly brought a feeling of nausea and she felt as though she would vomit any minute.

She felt heavy and lethargic, she noted, as if a mass of stones were weighing her down. Her heart raced. Her mind swam as she fought to keep the overwhelming sense of nausea at bay. Placing her hand over her face, she massaged her aching temples and lay down once again.

As the moments passed, she became acutely aware of the sound of running water and wondered what it could be. Slowly, she turned her head to the left and to her surprise; she was lying next to a wide and sparkling river, rushing along as if it were in a hurry to return to the sea.

It looked so…refreshing, she thought.

Observing the swift current as it dashed against the jutting stones in its path, carving its way through the land, she longed to dive into its cool, crystalline depths. Slowly, she traced its path upstream, resting her eyes on the surging fall from whence it came spilling over a cliff and crashing violently to the jagged rocks below.

'_Wow!'_ she exclaimed silently.

"Do you plan to sleep all day? Get up, you lazy girl!" screeched a voice that could belong to none other than Master Jaken.

At the sound of his shrill voice, her ears bled and her eyes buzzed.

"Because of you, master has had to wait all day! We must be going!" he badgered.

Rin placed her hands on the sides of her head, wishing she could make him just disappear if only for a while, anyway. For the more he raved and ranted, the more her stomach boiled and her head spun.

"The storm will return soon and you, being a pathetic human, will need food and shelter," he huffed sarcastically.

Yet, Rin hardly felt concerned at the moment. She was too busy concentrating on keeping her composure.

"Are you listening?" screamed the infuriated toad.

She felt the churning in her stomach rush to the top of her throat. She tried to get up and make it to the river but just as she sat up… suddenly, she released the full contents of last night's meal all over Jaken's dull, brown robe.

Both Rin and the little green toad gaped in horror as the pink, slimy substance slid down his short torso onto the lush, green grass.

Meanwhile, a stately youkai sat perched within a grand magnolia watching the scene unfold with great amusement.

'_Insolent fool,'_ he scorned silently and turned his gaze once again upon the sun-drenched landscape.

"Insolent fool!" cried Jaken as he danced frightfully back and forth, appalled at the putrid fluid which stained his already drab attire. "Now, it will stink for days! Every youkai within a mile radius will come looking for me and seek to devour me!" he lashed out in tears.

Rin could do nothing but look on pitifully at the little green toad.

"I'm sorry Master Jaken! I didn't mean to. Please don't be angry!" she pleaded.

"Oh!" he moaned and quickly threw himself headlong into the cool, rushing river unfortunately landing squarely on a sharp, slippery rock.

Like a fish gone belly-up, he rose to the surface unconscious and sporting a large welt on his little green head.

"Master Jaken!" screamed Rin. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" she wailed as she dove foolishly into the swift waters.

She quickly came to the surface, scanning the waters for her amphibious friend. "Hold on Master Jaken!" she yelled as she searched frantically for any sign of the little green youkai. _'Please don't die!'_ she silently prayed. Yet, there was no sign of him; moreover, the more she swam, the more difficult it became to overcome the fast-moving current which now tossed her to and fro.

Like a buoy out to sea, she bobbed up and down, sinking fast from her tiring efforts. _'Oh no!'_ she cried within as the rising alarm for her own safety became more apparent.

Just then, powerfully clawed hands grasped her firmly as she was suddenly lifted out of the water. She knew instantly who had come to save her. "My lord, please help Master Jaken!" She sorrowfully pleaded.

In an instant, they were back on land and to her surprise so was Jaken albeit still unconscious. Even so, she ran straight towards the little green menace, needing to see for herself that he was still alive. When she saw his little chest rise and fall, she secretly thanked the gods and turned to Lord Sesshoumaru to express her gratitude.

"Thank you, my lord!" She bowed curtly.

"The toad is a youkai. You are not. Do well to remember that." He said flatly as he turned and walked away.

Suddenly, her face fell and she felt a bitter sting in her heart. Tears she could not restrain slid freely down her pale cheeks as she quietly pondered the wisdom of her lord's words.

It was true.

She was not a youkai.

No matter how much he cared for her-protected her. No matter how long she had lived among them. No matter how much she pretended it didn't matter.

She was still just a human and would one day grow too old to be in their company.

'What would she do then if she could no longer be by her lord's side?' she wondered. She would be too old to marry and too much of an outcast to be accepted by contemptuous and superstitious villagers.

Her heart sat still within her like a stone, unable to move, unable to feel. Should she just leave now and spare him the trouble of sending her away later or should she wait and see what awaits her…?

It was not a choice.

Whatever her fate, she was sure it was forever with Lord Sesshoumaru for better or worse unless the gods decided otherwise, that is.

She smiled wide to herself, convinced that everything would be alright for she trusted him wholeheartedly. Besides, she concluded, she was still a maiden and there were so many things she had not done or seen and she, for one, wanted to experience them all.

As she adjusted her eyes to the scene before her, she took in (for the first time) the simple but charming alcove.

The cascading river, the fragrantly blooming magnolias, the colorful wild flowers which congregated at the base of the majestic mountains and adjourned at the river's edge, the lush green grass which eagerly embraced the soles of her small but rough feet, all caused her young heart to beam and her spirit to leap with joy.

Still, she could not ignore the lingering quiver in her stomach or the recurring dizziness in her mind.

'_It must be because I haven't eaten, yet.'_ She surmised. _'Maybe I can look for some berries,' _she told herself and headed towards the forest of magnolias.

As she walked below the ancient boughs, she couldn't help but take in the sweet, fresh fragrance wafting all around her. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and moaned silently, allowing the soothing aroma to wash completely over her.

'Yes,' she thought. It was very pleasant and so peaceful she felt as if she never wanted to leave. Gone were the raging of the storm, the booming of thunder and the crack of lightning. No, nothing was there to make her afraid. Even the wind playful tousled her dark, wavy tresses.

"Mmmm!" she moaned quietly, content to traverse the lofty trees forever; however, it was getting late and she did not have forever. Furthermore, she was sure master Jaken had mentioned something about the storm returning soon.

'_Oh, well!'_ she sighed contently and continued on her quest to find the sweet wild berries. Luckily, she did not have to search long for at the base of a broad and prolific magnolia, she spotted the dark and succulent fruit. Kneeling down, she quickly picked the plentiful crop, being mindful of the many thorns that graced its weed-like stems, humming to herself as she did so.

"Ow!" she yelped as she quickly drew her hand back and examined her pierced finger.

'What was she up to now?' wondered Sesshoumaru as he sat quietly perched, once again, in his favorite tree.

As he watched the girl merrily pick the wild berries, plopping one ever so often into her eager mouth, he couldn't help but stare ravenously at the sweet juice that ran slowly down her soft chin. So tempting was the desire to lick the red substance that he found himself landing softly onto the fertile ground. Stealthily and suddenly, he came upon her, watching intently as she pricked her small, calloused finger. Instantly, the tart, biting aroma of her rich blood assaulted his sensitive nose and momentarily, caused his fiery orbs to blaze with crimson.

'_No!'_ he silently commanded his beast. Still, the smell of her blood infiltrated his aura and tantalized his youkai until he found himself bending down and reaching for her small and fragile digit.

Rin carefully looked over her bruised finger, which began to secrete a tiny bead of blood. So preoccupied was she that she did not notice the youkai standing over her.

In a moment, something had grabbed her small finger causing her to jump frightfully.

She watched, astonished and doe-eyed as long slender and striped claws brought the injured appendage to a pair of warm and soft lips.

'What was he doing?' he inwardly protested. Surely he could stop himself, he reasoned but the bittersweet, metallic taste of her blood intensified his craving and set him afire. Truthfully, he did not know how to stop. As he began to lick voraciously at the wound, he could hear his beast (or was it himself?) directly address the girl. "This will sting, but it will heal quickly."

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. Was it real or was it brought on by her dizzy spells?

The sliding motion of his long tongue over her soft and supple skin made her shudder with desire. She blushed furiously, embarrassed at the feelings he wrought within her. She could feel the heat rise within her loins, coiling tightly within her lower abdomen.

She tried to form words, but no words came. Only the cracked moan of pleasure escaped her small and thirsty lips.

'_My lord,'_ she silently purred.

Sesshoumaru continued completely lost to the primal instincts of his beast.

There was no doubt.

He wanted her, to subdue her, to conquer every peak and valley of her juvenile visage.

He slid lower to her arm and then suddenly there she was lying submissively before him on the lush green grass.

He couldn't deny himself any longer.

Abruptly, he tore the simple kimono she wore to shreds and subsequently plunged his long tongue into her womanly folds. She cried out suddenly as the pain ripped through her petite frame. She trembled violently as he stabbed into her again and again. Her childish screams amplified his yokai and served only to cause his beast to roar terribly.

How he desperately wanted to humble her, to make her obey that he may be her slave for all eternity. He feared what she would do to him; plunge him into a madness from which he could not return.

By the gods!

He wanted to protect her forever, to give her his soul, his life.

There was no escape.

He was doomed.

He nipped hungrily at the pink diamond within her folds, causing her body to jolt violently.

She cried and whimpered softly as he continued to hold her down, flicking his long tongue sensuously at the tiny pink bud. Tears slid freely from her eyes as she became engrossed in the mind-blowing sensations he was causing her.

She couldn't take it. She felt as if she would die if it ensued any longer. It paralyzed and besieged her until she surrendered, releasing the sweet and sticky essence of her womanhood onto his eagerly waiting tongue.

Crazed and predacious, he victimized the warm, slick folds excitedly, deeply taking in their pungent fragrance.

Briefly, he looked up, eyeing her with devilishly crimson orbs.

"Ningen," spoke his beast.

She looked at him timidly, all too aware of the deadly entity that lie beneath his human-like appearance.

"You will never be rid of me," he warned darkly.

Though this was the day she had dreamed about for years, she couldn't help but shiver at the ominous declaration. She didn't believe he would ever harm her but she couldn't be sure. Nonetheless, she knew she would happily give him her life if he so chose to take it for she belonged to no one else.

Somehow, she silently admitted, she always knew that she was meant for him; even though, he never looked at her the way he did now-with want, desire, and desperation. Yes, she was sure she saw in his eyes what she thought she would never see amidst those fiery depths…fear.

She knew then that he needed her, loved her-even if he would never admit it.

She beamed ridiculously with all the joy her heart could contain, boldly declaring with childish laughter, "I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh, how I love you!" she exclaimed giddily, throwing her slender arms up into the air and back behind her head.

The taiyoukai quickly responded, kissing up the length of her body feverishly.

As he assaulted the sweet skin of her flesh, he couldn't help but swell with pride at the newfound status to which he found himself…protector and beloved. He licked all over her glorious façade, carefully making sure to leave his scent upon her. _'No one,' _he remarked to himself, _'will dare to lay eyes upon what is mine, again.' _

It had been two summers ago, he recalled, when his gangly ward had asked permission to go foraging for roots near a bustling township. Though apprehensive that the close-minded villagers (if they should discover her) would try to keep her and turn her against him, he supposed it would be alright as long as she stuck nearby. She agreed and ran happily off into the brush…

A few hours had passed and to his disappointment, she had not returned. 'Where could she be?' he wondered. _'Why does it matter?'_ chided his beast. He ignored the sarcasm of his inner youkai deciding that if she did not appear within an hour, he would go look for her…

An hour later and Rin still had not returned. Sesshoumaru could feel the lump of anxiety beginning to form in his throat.

He quickly calmed himself and resolved to search for her even in the township if necessary.

'_I will not leave her to her fate.'_ He declared silently then disappeared into the forest…

It did not take long to pick up her scent and…..someone else….a boy.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he hid himself behind a cover of brush and trees, surveying the girl to make sure she was alright as she chatted amiably with the stranger.

At closer inspection, he noticed that the boy was more so a young man at least 15 years, he guessed, and to his displeasure, quite appealing especially to a young, impressionable girl such as Rin. He froze, dismayed at the thoughts which plagued him. 'Why did the look of this human bother him?' he wondered. Surely he had nothing to fear from a mere boy.

He watched intently as the young whelp flashed his brightest smile to the gullible young girl.

"Hn!" Sesshoumaru snorted quietly. It was obvious the boy liked Rin. Yet, it was of no concern to him of course, unless the opposite occurred.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened at the notion of himself being jealous over who Rin decided to place her affections upon. He frowned deeply and adjusted his ears to better hear the conversation between the two.

"Hey, are you hungry?" asked the young man eagerly.

"Well…," hesitated Rin.

"Cause if you are, we're having a communal feast tonight. There will be dancing, singing, and all the kids get together to play origami and ohajiki," he blabbed excitedly. "You should come. It will be fun!" He exclaimed. "Besides, I'm sure the food will be a lot better than roots." He pointed to the soiled potatoes and onions in her grimy little hands.

"I would love to," she agreed, "but…someone is waiting for me." She looked back in the direction of the camp. The boy also looked expecting to see a glimpse of whom she was referring to.

"Well that's okay! She can come to!" he announced happily. Rin giggled at the idea of her lord being referred to as a she.

"I don't think she would like being around people that much," she explained tickled at the preposterous notion.

Sesshoumaru, still hiding in the shadows, huffed silently at the boy's foolish assumption. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she did not tell the boy of whom she spoke.

"Oh." He said dejected. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be looking for you," he said with a hopeful smile. "Oh, yeah! Before I forget…"He handed the fish he had draped over his shoulder to her. "Here! You can have them."

"Oh, that's okay." she protested. "No, take 'em!" he insisted, shoving them back to her. "But what will your family bring for the communal?" she asked, concerned. "Oh, don't worry about us. The sun is still out; that gives me time to hunt for more fish." He explained excitedly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" she replied happily. At that moment, she began to search around for something to give him in return. He looked at her strangely for a moment then replied, "Don't worry. I have enough."

"But you can't go home empty-handed," she stressed.

"Well, there is something you could do for me," he stated smugly.

"What is it?" she asked naively.

The boy suddenly grew very shy and began to circle his foot in the dirt.

"W…Would you…kiss me?" He asked nervously.

"Huh?" she muttered bewildered by the request.

"You don't have to, it's just…well….I think you're pretty and…" He fumbled over his words.

Rin stared at him for a moment wondering what could be so hard to tell her. She thought, _'Well, I guess it would be alright. I mean, he was really nice to me.'_ She smiled inwardly.

"Okay!" she said nonchalantly as he was still hopelessly trying to speak what he wanted to say.

"Huh?" he croaked in surprise. "You…You would?" He asked incredulously still not believing if it were true.

"Sure!" she beamed and ran over and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

In the cover of the woods, a certain demon lord quietly fumed over the innocent action of the young girl. His brow furrowed in disgust. _'You will not live to attend this-communal,'_ he silently threatened the boy.

They both instantly blushed and looked away from each other.

The young man appeared as if it were hard to breathe. He slowly let out a wide smile which stretched from ear to ear. Rin, too, followed suit smiling bashfully.

"Well, I guess I better be going." She turned and started to run off.

"See ya, and thanks again!" She called back to him.

"Wait!" he suddenly yelled out running after her.

The taiyoukai instinctively rested his palm on the hilt of bakusaiga, prepared to end the incessant chatter of the little nuisance forever.

"I didn't catch your name." He said panting softly.

"Rin," she chirped looking up into his big and gleaming brown eyes.

"Rin," he repeated it to himself as if to capture it to memory. Suddenly, he looked her straight in the eye, somehow, causing her to feel vulnerable as if he knew all her thoughts.

The more he bored into her with those kind and gentle orbs the more she found herself captivated by his presence.

"I will never forget you Rin." He spoke solemnly. "I am honored to have met you."

Suddenly, he found himself leaning towards her pouty yet innocent lips for one last kiss when someone tall and imposing stepped from the surrounding foliage.

In an instant, the shadowy figure was at the helpless boy with his hand around his throat, holding him in mid air.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed from surprise.

The boy choked and gasped, squirming wildly in the taiyoukai's firm grip.

Rin prostrated herself immediately on the ground, pleading for the young man's life.

"Please, my lord! It's all my fault. I should've returned sooner. Please don't hurt him! He was only trying to help me!" She desperately pleaded. Still, none of her cries phased the exasperated youkai. With a cold look in his livid eyes, he tightened his grasp further around the boy's neck. Slips of blood oozed down his sensitive throat as Sesshoumaru's deadly claws pressed hard against it.

Rin threw herself on the taiyoukai's leg, crying profusely as the boy began to struggle less and less. She could see the light in his eyes grow dim until he completely blacked out.

The taiyoukai released the boy and she could see his body slump to the ground like a dead weight.

In horror, she tried to cry out but couldn't for she knew she was the reason for his demise. Silently, she began to sob.

"Stop your useless tears, girl. He is not dead." Sesshoumaru stated quietly. He turned and walked off. "Let's go," he softly commanded.

The bereaved girl perked up when she realized he was indeed not dead but unconscious.

She kneeled down to him and quietly apologized. "I'm sorry," she said truthfully then stood up and ran to catch up with her lord.

As the taiyoukai walked through the brush, he pondered the cause of his actions. 'Why did he respond so violently to the boy kissing Rin and why did it displease him to know someone desired her?' He had no answers as he quickly glanced to the young maiden at his side. _'You cannot keep her forever,'_ warned his conscience. _'Unless you mate her,'_ suggested his beast. _'Nonsense,'_ he silenced both. _'I will not give her up, Sesshoumaru.'_ growled his beast. _'You will do as I wish.'_ he commanded. The beast paused. '_She is the chosen one. You cannot deny this.'_ wisely spoke his beast. The taiyoukai remained silent, knowing that what his beast had spoken was true. Immediately, he remembered the question his long dead sire once posed to him…

"Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect…?"

Again, he glanced to the young girl at his side who, strangely, hadn't spoken a word since they began making their way back to camp. He knew she was disappointed in him and honestly, it caused him to feel regret for the first time in his life. Though, he did not kill the young man, he knew that he desired to and would have if it were not for this wisp of a human. His heart clenched at the thought of being the cause of her distress. Subconsciously, he knew he could never willingly bring harm to her. 'But could he truly give her up?' he wondered. Whenever she came of age, he knew he would eventually have to answer that question…

…And now he had his answer as he unsheathed his pulsing member, spreading her legs wide for his entry as they lay beneath the towering magnolia. 'No, he could never give her up.' He thought fiercely.

She lay there, exposed and desperate to receive all the desire he had hidden away through the years. Now, it was about to come spilling out in a lovely crescendo of moans and heat.

In a blinding motion she hardly recognized, he lunged deeply into her womanly folds causing her to scream in ecstasy. She tightly gripped his smooth, sculpted torso wanting never to let him go.

He wasted no time in setting the pace as he pounded fiercely into her; his movements becoming more and more frenzied until he was all but helpless to stop it.

He could barely hear the piercing screams and the choked gasps of his ward beneath him for the swirling power of his yokai filled his entire being, drowning out every sound.

Rin had never experienced such intense feelings before. She was overwhelmed by the need to give him her entire being, arching up at every thrust. Crying, begging and pleading for him to take her. She could feel the force of his yokai draw the wind from her very lungs, enveloping her in a cocoon and pulling at the seams of her soul. The part of her that was human wanted to draw back in fear for was that not the purpose of youkai—to steal the heart of unsuspecting humans and eventually rob them of their life force? Still, the part of her that adamantly trusted in him wanted to throw caution to the wind.

It was simple. She loved him.

Feeling bold, she slipped her tiny hands into his silver locks and kissed him passionately with all the want and need she felt for him. He kissed her back hungrily and desperately; their lips intertwining until they both gasped for air.

He instinctively held her small, petite body protectively as the thunder and lightning returned dramatically - booming and flashing in a vivid display all around them. They became inundated as the torrential rains fell fast and hard upon the quiet and peaceful earth; the grand magnolia somewhat shielding them from the brunt of the onslaught.

Sesshoumaru's yokai suddenly pulsed, creating a luminous barrier around the drenched couple. Within a matter of minutes, they were both dry though they hardly noticed it, so caught up were they in each other's embrace.

"I love you, my lord!" she continued to croon.

He stopped and looked at her sincerely with those crimson eyes. They were ablaze, dancing with an emotion she had never seen within them before.

As the lightning lit up the night sky and the thunder rumbled in its wake, the deep timbre of his beast bellowed, "Ningen, do you not fear me?"

Rin nodded her head and gulped in awe at the sheer terror of the entity.

"I am a youkai. I do not know love, only the need to protect. It is my nature… Do you accept this?"

Again, she nodded her head willingly.

"To remain with me is to be possessed of me, forever." He calmly clarified. She understood what he was asking and gladly offered her neck to his deadly fangs.

From the corner of her eye, she could see his silhouette change into the mighty beast he was. She shivered with anticipation.

There was a long silence and she could feel the pant of his warm breath on her face and neck. He licked the crux of her neck and shoulder lovingly before proceeding to bite down hard into her delicate flesh. She yelped then screamed out in pain from the awkward sensation of pressure followed by intense burning in her body. As he held her fast, pinning her down with his massive, soft and fluffy frame, she convulsed violently. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the poison of his youkai snaked its way through every vein. He growled low in his throat and clamped harder to still her, tasting her delicious blood as he did so. Freely, it flowed into his mouth and he found himself lapping up every drop.

She breathed and convulsed rapidly until the poison slowed all activity to a halt. For a second, she did not breathe. She did not move. Then, slowly she inhaled deeply. She could feel his sharp fangs carefully withdraw from her bruised flesh. She turned her head and looked up at his majestic façade with a warm smile. He softly licked her nose and she giggled a little.

Astonished, she could hear his beast in her head, _'Ningen, we are one.'_ He gently crouched down upon her. His soft fur lightly tickled her naked form causing her to laugh gloriously despite the violent storm. He continued to lick her angelic face, loving the way her childish laughter delighted his heart and soothed his beast.

Content, she stroked his fur drinking in the bliss of the moment. "If this is forever,"she whispered, "then I want it always, my lord."

He licked her temple sensuously and adjusted himself between her legs purring deeply within his broad and muscular chest.

"Foolish dog! Clearly the human has weakened you but you will not be reproached of it for long."

We will see to that," snickered a voice in the shadows. The thunder rippled and the lightning flashed briefly revealing a host of youkai silently lying in wait...


End file.
